Three's Company
by nefertitis
Summary: <html><head></head>They've had this argument so many times. Rachel loves Quinn too much to let her go and where does that leave her? She's the second choice. The thing is she loves Rachel too much to give this up. Warning: Quinn/Rachel/Santana. Don't like, don't read.</html>


_**A/N:**__ Written for a prompt on the gleekinkmeme: Rachel_** is Quinn's girlfriend but she's sleeping with Santana on the side. When Quinn finds out she get PO'd. They break up and Santana's there to "comfort" Rachel. When Quinn thinks about it properly she comes to the conclusion that they could share Rachel, but whenever they all three have sex Santana and Quinn always compete to see who could give Rachel the strongest orgasm. But Rachel doesn't give a fuck (no pun intended) she's just happy she has her both girls.**

* * *

><p>"Where's Quinn?" Santana asked, in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. Rachel and Santana lay next to the pool at the Berry house in barely there bikinis. Rachel turned over to look at Santana. She stared at her curiously for a moment before she answered. "She's at her grandparents. Why?"<br>"What do you mean why?" Santana fumed. "I'm a fucking person too _Berry_." Rachel sighed. The only time Santana ever called her Berry was when she was upset. "I just don't see why you can't get rid of Q and be with me." Rachel sat up and wrapped her hands around her knee. "I love her." Santana looked away. They've had this argument so many times. Rachel loves Quinn too much to let her go and where does that leave her? She's the second choice. The thing is she loves Rachel too much to give this up, and obviously Quinn has to continue her tradition of fucking up everything good in her life.

"Do you want to go in?" Rachel asked her. The setting sun cast an orange glow across the water. It didn't look too inviting but underneath it all; the bitchiness, the snide comments, Santana was a wuss. At least when it comes to Rachel. "Sure." She smiled softly. Rachel jumped into the water, soaking herself from head to toe, while Santana sat on the edge of the pool only getting her legs wet. Rachel swam over to her and treaded the water. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
>Santana smiled ruefully. "Nothing a kiss can't cure." Santana put out her hand to help Rachel out of the water. Rachel smiled mischievously and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her into the water. "RACHEL!" Santana spluttered brushing her hair off her face. "I'm sorry." Rachel bit her lips to keep from laughing. Santana waded though the water until she was face to face with her. She splashed the water in Rachel's face and Rachel gasped. "Still funny huh?"<br>Rachel splashed her back. "Bring it Lopez."  
>"So I'm <em>Lopez<em> now?" Santana fake glared. Rachel pressed herself closer to Santana, until their bodies were touching. "Mmmnn hmmn." She nodded folding her lips. Santana brushed Rachel's wet hair behind her ear. "You're so damn beautiful." Rachel's cheek reddened and she ducked her head. Santana lifted her chin with her fingers. "You are you know." She said gazing into Rachel's eyes. Santana ran her hands through Rachel's hair and bent in to kiss her when they heard an outraged gasp.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me!" Quinn looked enraged. Her eyes were wide open, her nostrils flared and her hands on her hips. "Quinn!" Rachel's face perked up, and then it fell. Santana used her impressive upper body strength and heaved herself out of the pool. She picked up her towel and started to dry herself. It was a habit. Whenever she was scared or nervous she needed to keep her hands busy. Rachel hurried out of the pool. When she tried to put her arms around Quinn, she pushed her away. "So I'm back early from my grandparents, I come to visit my girlfriend and this is what I see. What are you doing to me?"  
>"Quinn please!"<br>"So how long has this been going on? A week? Two weeks? A month?" Quinn sent a glare Santana's way. When Rachel bowed her head and Santana looked away Quinn gasped. "A month?" Her voice broke. "You've been fooling around with _her_ for a month?" Quinn shook her head. "So what were we doing Rachel?"  
>"You're my girlfriend Quinn." Rachel said sullenly.<br>"I have a question for you. Did you even love me?" Quinn looked as though she didn't want to hear the answer.  
>"I do love you Quinn! I love you so much." Rachel tried to hug her.<br>"Do you love her?" Quinn glanced at Santana who bit her lips. Rachel hung her head silently and a broken cry escaped Quinn's lips. "Right. So I'll leave you two alone."  
>"Quinn please don't do this." Rachel said her eyes filled with tears.<br>"No Rachel. I can't do this. We're..._I'm_ done." Quinn ran out of the Berry's backyard wiping away a tear.

Rachel and Santana stood in silence for a few minutes. Sobs racked through Rachel's body and Santana shifted slightly "Do you want me to go?" Santana asked guiltily.  
>"San." Rachel turned to face her. "Please don't go." Rachel doesn't think she'd be able to take it if both of her girls left her.<br>"Ray." Santana's heart broke. She walked over to Rachel briskly and took her in her arms. "It'll be okay."  
>"How could it?" Rachel asked. "I hurt her." Santana didn't know how to respond to that so she just held her.<p>

Santana and Rachel lay in Rachel's bed, Santana holding Rachel occasionally stroking her hair. Santana was hopeful. She knew how bad it sounded but she actually had a chance now, a chance to have Rachel all to herself. She hated seeing Rachel so sad, and it was all Quinn's fault. If Rachel was her girlfriend and she thought she was seeing someone else she would have fought for her. She wanted her enough to. Santana knew that it was her fault too though. She always had a crush on Rachel, but Quinn had the guts to go after her first. At first Santana was envious. Rachel and Quinn were so freaking charming together and Quinn didn't get any hassle for coming out. That pissed her off more than anything. Quinn always got what she wanted. The head cheerio spot. A better car. Better grades. Rachel.

Santana and Rachel jolted up when they heard Rachel's bedroom door open. "What do you want?" Santana snapped at Quinn gripping Rachel's hand. Quinn looked at Santana's hand and narrowed her eyes. "I _came_ here for my girlfriend." Quinn stated looking at Santana fiercely. Santana stiffened and shut her eyes. She had no idea who Rachel would choose between her and Quinn but she didn't want to take that chance. "Quinn..." Rachel started.  
>"No. I have an idea Rachel." Quinn interrupted. "I want us to share."<br>"What?" Rachel and Santana blurted out simultaneously. Had Quinn lost it?  
>Quinn rolled her eyes. "I need you in my life Rachel." She pleaded. "And somewhere along the way, you decided that <em>you<em> need Santana. So I say we compromise. We _both_ get you."  
>"I...I don't know. Would you be okay with that?" Rachel looked at Santana hopefully. She'd been sharing Rachel with Quinn for a while now. "Yes." Santana nodded. She was just happy that she could consider Rachel her girlfriend now. Rachel threw herself into Santana's arms and kissed her fervently. "Ahem." Quinn cleared her throat. "I don't want to see that!"<br>"Then go home chubs." Santana rolled her eyes. "Cuz we's gon be celebrating." Rachel grimaced at Santana's poor grammar. "You can stay if you want." Rachel suggested. Santana and Quinn looked at her as if she'd grown a third head. "Well this isn't the easiest situation."  
>"And whose fault is that?" Quinn arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.<br>"What I _mean_ is we don't mind if you stay."  
>"Why would I want to...Oh!" Realization set on Quinn's face.<br>"Oh please Rachel, do you really expect the ice queen to stay?" Quinn glared at Santana. _Challenge accepted_ she thought. Quinn walked up to Rachel, pushed Santana away and shoved her tongue into Rachel's mouth, biting her lip before she pulled away. Santana untied Rachel's string bikini top and pinched Rachel's nipples, earning a soft moan from Rachel. Quinn's jaw clenched. She knows she made this arrangement but she was the only one who made Rachel make that noise. She untied Rachel's bikini bottom. Rachel felt her body tighten when Quinn sucked on her hardened nub. "You're so wet for _me_." Quinn whispered blowing on her clit admiring her moist mound. Santana bit lightly on Rachel's nipple which elicited another moan from the short brunette. Quinn flicked her tongue furiously on Rachel's clit. Rachel fisted the sheets on her bed. Santana attacked her chest with kisses leaving her mark. Santana rubbed her thumb over her engorged bud. She stroked Rachel's wall with her tongue. Rachel shuddered under Quinn's tongue. She bucked her hips upwards and smirked internally. Rachel thrusted her hips into Quinn's mouth and Quinn took it all. She kept licking Rachel until Rachel let out a loud squeak.

Rachel breathed heavily and Santana caressed her face. "Do you wanna trib?" Santana asked. Quinn looked confused as Rachel nodded quickly. "Hasn't she had enough?" Quinn asked bitingly.  
>"Rachel loves her multiple orgasms, don't you?" Santana smirked as Rachel whispered "Yes." Santana spread Rachel's legs wide and sat on top of her. She rolled her hips until Rachel's and her clits were touching. They both cried out at the contact. Rachel ground her pussy's into Santana's, thrusting forward. Both girls' arousal let their nubs rub together quite easily. Quinn forgot her jealousy and just looked on in awe. She and Rachel had only done the most basic stuff and she couldn't help but be turned on by this. Santana looked over her way. "You can join in if you want to." She said wiggling her knee a little. "I don't..."<br>"Hump my fucking knee!" Santana groaned. Quinn tentatively kneeled over Santana's knee and started to move her hips slowly. Santana helped her out a little by pressing her knee into Quinn's soaking wet pussy. Quinn groaned a little and began to hump Santana's knee more swiftly. Rachel pushed her hips forward quickly, feeling that wonderful pull in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was close. Santana thrashed her hips into Santana's pressing down harder and Rachel knew Santana felt the electric spark. "I'm so close." Santana whispered.  
>"Uh huh." Rachel moaned her hips moving faster. Santana put her hands between both of their legs and rubbed their clits. Rachel screamed as her cum dripped all over her bed. She fell limp on the bed as Santana rolled her hips and kept humping Rachel's pussy. She rubbed her clit frantically, until she came all over Rachel's thigh. She collapsed on Rachel, both girls breathing heavily. Quinn couldn't be bothered with the girls' exchange. She kept pressing her clit into Santana's leg, gasping as she felt the orgasm coming on. Quinn let out a loud squeak and lay back on the bed next to the two brunettes.<p>

Rachel slept in the middle of Santana and Quinn. Both girls were still awake looking at the ceiling. "This wasn't fun." Quinn whispered, trying not to wake Rachel up.  
>"Really? Because all your lady juices on my leg tells a different story." Santana smirked as Quinn fell silent.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This has been in my head for a while so hope you enjoyed it. <strong>_


End file.
